familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seahorse Seashell Party
Seahorse Seashell Party is an episode of Family Guy. It serves as part two of FOX's Night of the Hurricane, a three-part cross through special, wherein all three of Seth MacFarlane's shows' season premiere involve the central family, suffering from a hurricane. Synopsis In the second installment of FOX's Night of the Hurricane, Hurricane Flozelle comes to Quahog, trapping The Griffins in their house. Meg finally snaps back, after tons of abuse from her family and insults to her three main oppressors, Peter, Lois, and Chris. Meanwhile, Brian does some shrooms and while he goes off the charts, Stewie tries to keep him under wraps. Plot When the television goes out leaving the Griffins housebound during a hurricane, Brian decides to ingest psychedelic mushrooms. Meanwhile, the rest of the family is bored and insult Meg. When Brian starts to trip out he leaves and is followed by Stewie who observes him cutting off his own ear. Patching him up, Stewie sticks by Brian while he trips, seeing weird and disturbing things. While Peter hums along to the opening theme from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, Meg opens a can of soda and the resulting noise makes Peter snap at her. When she turns on him, both Lois and Chris chime in and she turns on them, pointing out their own faults. Her attack on Lois leaves her devastated, particularly when she points out that when she turns eighteen she doesn't know if she wants to be around any of the family ever again. And when Peter tries to inject some humor with a comment, Meg brings up that his own faults may be the worse of all. Peter tries to laugh it off, even when she points out that his kids are a disaster which raises a small protest from Stewie. When it finally dawns on Peter that he's been insulted he turns to Lois for support. Lois in turn rips into him for not supporting her and soon Chris, Lois and Peter turn on each other. Peter runs off in tears and Lois goes after him. As the air in the house gets more and more hostile, the storm clears up and the sun comes out in the background. Chris also leaves and Meg sits back to reflect on her actions. Having observed the way the family turned on each other, Meg feels that perhaps she has a purpose to act as the family lightning rod to work out their frustrations. When she apologizes, she takes the heat and allows the family to blame her for their fight, leaving everyone feeling better about themselves. The family goes outside to enjoy the light after the storm, only to realize that the storm hasn't passed and they're actually just in the eye of the hurricane. The Griffins hurry inside but they lock Meg out, hoping to kill her. Ironically, The hurricane rips their house off it's hinges and send them all flying away with it, endangering the lives of everybody except for Meg, who stands in the front yard, completely safe and unharmed. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin Minor Roles *Seamus Levine *Santos *Pasquel *Tom Tucker *Joyce Kinney *Tricia Takanawa *Glenn Quagmire *Rupert *Consuela De La Morrela (Cameo) *Dr. Hartman (Cameo) *Joe Swanson (Cameo) *Mayor Adam West (Cameo) *Bonnie Swanson (Cameo) *Kool-Aid Guy (Cameo) *Greased Up Deaf Guy (Cameo) *Herbert the Pervert (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Giant Chicken (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lady Gaga (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mort Goldman (Mentioned) *Hayley Smith (Hallucination) *Jeff Fischer (Hallucination) *G.I. José (Deleted Scene) Quotes :is out on a boat, in the middle of the stormy water, watching as Hurricane Flozelle approaches :Seamus: Arrgh, Hurricane Flozelle. She be quite the storm. :to an exhausted Consuela, finishing washing a car at the end of a massive parking lot :Seamus: offscreen Many were warned about her coming to Quahog. :Consiela: exhausted Finally. I wash every car in parking lot. :strikes and it rains on all the cars :Seamus: offscreen But some just didn't listen. :Consuela: sigh :to Herbert the Pervert, leading a bunch of children into his basement; There's a sign reading "Children's Hurricane Shelter" hanging above the door :Seamus: offscreen It be wise to take cover, and wait for this mighty storm to pass. :to Ernie the Giant Chicken, flapping his wings and flying away with a bunch of others chickens, like geese to escape the storm :Seamus: offscreen But it be wiser to leave the land, for even the most battened of hatches, could crumble under Flozelle's mighty rain. :to the streets of Quahog getting flooded :Seamus: offscreen For the rain be so heavy, it'll turn the streets into seas. :Hartman is shown, standing on a building ledge, wearing swim trunks; He jumps off to land in the water, but it's shallower than he thought and he cracks his bones on the street :Dr. Hartman: pained Agh! :Seamus: offscreen Not by much, though. :Dr. Hartman: pained Can someone call a doctor? :to Joe Swanson's feet in the water :Seamus: offscreen The floods mainly be about foot-height. :out, to show, Bonnie, holding Joe by the arms, so he can feel like he's standing :Joe: giggles Look at me! I'm standing up! :Bonnie: worried Joe, this hurricane is getting too close! We need to get inside, now! :Joe: Just one more minute, Bonnie. I need to savor this moment, :Bonnie: annoyed You know what? Take all the time you want. :drops Joe in the water, and leaves, Joe gets washed away by the current :Joe: and getting more faint, as he goes away BONNIIIIIIIEEEE!!! :Bonnie: I'll be in the house. :exits :to Mayor Adam West, dressed as Batman, standing on top of a tall building :Seamus: offscreen Flozelle's winds be strong. :Adam West deploys his wings and jumps off, being carried gracefully thought the wind :Mayor Adam West: Ha ha! It's working! I'm Batman! :Seamus: offscreen And so be her lightning. :Adam West gets struck by lightning and he becomes covered in black ash :Mayor Adam West: How could you, Black Lightning? :Adam West plummets to the ground :Mayor Adam West: and getting more faint, as he falls I thought we were alliiiiiiiieeeessss!!! :West lands on Joe, as he passes by in the current :Mayor Adam West: Joe You'll be faithful to me, won't you, Aquaman? :back to Seamus on the boat :Seamus: I know one thing's for sure. It be one hell of a night, to be sailing the seven seas, which be precisely, why I'm doing just that. For I have a thirst for danger. Avast me hearties! :and Pasquel are shown on his boat, starting up a motor, to send their boat, out to sea :Seamus: A grand adventure awaits us, ahead! :massive tidal wave crashes into them, blasting them all straight back to the land, where the boat gets destroyed; a bunch of fish are washed up on shore and they start flopping around; Similarly, Seamus is also flopping around like a fish :Seamus: Santos! Pasquel! Help me! :and Pasquel pass by :Santos: Seamus Me desculpe, cara. Nosso turno acabou. :Pasquel: Santos Vamos voltar para casa antes do jogo começar. :Santos: Pasquel Cristiano Ronaldo vai chutar o traseiro do outro time. ---- :power goes out :Peter: Oh no! The power went out! What are we gunna do now? :Chris: Tell us another Star Wars story, dad. :Peter: No, Chris. We're done with that. ---- :Jose gives some advice to some kids :Kid: Thanks, G.I. Jose! Now we know! :G.I. Jose: And like I always say; Remember, you know enough. ---- :Meg: So, what do you guys wanna do now? :Peter: Oh, hey, I know! Let's play finger bang! :makes finger guns at Chris :Peter: Bang bang! I'm gunna finger bang you, Chris! :Chris: Ha ha ha! Not if I finger bang you first, dad! Bang bang! :Lois: I'm gunna finger bang the two of you at the same time! Bang bang! :Meg: Hey, me too! Bang! :Peter: Oh, no one wants to get finger banged by you, Meg. :Lois: Why don't you just go to that to yourself, Meg? :Chris: You are literally un-fingerbangable, Meg. ---- :Brian: Lesbians and deaf women wear the same shoes. ---- :Brian: Okay, five minutes Ms. Ga-GINA BIG! and I will be right back with your Evian. ---- :makes a bunch of obnoxious noise and Meg opens a can :Peter: DAMMIT MEG, WILL YOU STOP THAT, THAT IS SO ANNOYING!? ---- :Chris: Shut up, Meg! :Meg: No! You shut up, Chris! I am sick of all you guys ganging up on me! You guys all think, you're so much better than me. :Lois, and Chris randomly appear, wearing aristocratic clothes :Peter: Oh, Megan. That is the least fancy thing you've said all day. ---- :Meg: Chris, you treat me like you hate me, and I don't know why. You say hurtful things to me constantly. Do you have any idea what that feels like? How would you like it if I called you a fat, zitty loser, who has no friends, and smells like an old woman, who has birds for pets? Why don't you ever stand up for me at school? You and I both get bullied, but just because you're slightly less of a loser than I am, you feel the need to act all superior and completely crap on me, every chance you get! Is it too much to ask to be treated with a little decency from my brother? If not at school, than at least at home, can you for once, not jump aboard the "Let's all make fun of Meg family bandwagon?" Quit being a jerk Chris, and start being a friend! ---- :Stewie: You know, Brian. You may not be a dog, but you're a pretty cool cat. :Background Singers: singing STEWIE JUST SAID THAT!!! ---- :Lois: Look, the bottom line here, Meg, is that you're just taking your own problems out on everyone else. :Meg: Oh, my problems? This coming from my role-model mother, the shoplifter, the drug addict, the corrupt mayor, the pornstar, the whore who let Gene Simmons, Richard Dawson, and Bill Clinton go to town on her, while she was in a monogamous relationship with Peter, of all things? I get that he's no movie star, but a good wife knows to keep her legs shut, and not act like an adulterer. :Lois: Hey, you listen to me, Meg! Now, you'll never be in this situation, but if, as an example, you got married someday, you'd understand the struggles of maintaining a relationship like this. It's normal for a woman to occasionally think about other men, and there's no shame in that. :Lois is talking, Peter makes funny gestures in the background; When she says "You'd understand the struggles of maintaining a marriage like this", Peter rolls his eyes and thumb gestures toward her; When she says "It's normal for a woman to occasionally think about other men, Peter nods his head in agreement; When she says "and there's no shame in that", Peter shakes his head in negative agreement :Meg: Yes, but that's for thinking of other men, mom! Not having sex with them! You know, you've cheated on your husband at least three times, over your marriage, and he hasn't cheated on you once? And considering your husband is Peter Griffin, that's saying a lot! :Meg says "Not having sex with them!" Peter, cocks his head in disagreement, and then quickly shakes his head in disagreement; When she says "You've cheated on your husband at least three times", Peter makes a shocked face and mouths out "Three!?"; When she says "He hasn't cheated on you once", Peter makes a prideful fist of achievement ---- :Stewie: Oh, wow. Everybody's already Tweeting, "Stewie Just Said That". ---- :Lois: Oh, Meg. I don't know what to say. All those things you said about me are true. I have been a very bad mother to you. I have no excuse. I'm just-I'm so disgusted with my behavior and I'm so sorry, Meg! :Meg: Yeah, you're a bitch. ---- :Peter: Well, you know, I-I've been sort of just ... hangin' back here, takin' all this in, cuz I didn't think I had a dog in this fight, but, my money's on Harry Potter over there. to Meg :Meg: Oh, you think that's funny, fatass? :Peter: Well, I don't know if it's funny, um, I mean it's clever, I mean uh, ... ya-you've got the big glasses, there-duh, I-I don't know. Ju-Just Tell me-Tell me what's on your mind. ---- :Meg: You are completely selfish and totally irresponsible as a father. You have no education, you have no interests, you just do whatever reckless thing you want to do, whenever you wanna do it, without regards for anyone else. Let's not forget how you burned down your friend's pharmacy, got your best friend fired from his job, became a horrible school president, became an uninformative sex-ed teacher, and probably killed like twenty people! Oh, and when you're not terrorizing the community with your compulsive escapades, you're being a total jerk to your family. When it comes to me alone, you tried to shoot my only real boyfriend, chained me up in the cellar, auctioned me off as a slave, turned my life into a reality TV show without my consent, [[Hell Comes to Quahog|bought me a tank instead of a car]], and you put your my head in your ass and farted in it! ---- :Meg: If someone in the outside world, could see the way you treat me, you would be in jail. ---- :Meg: You're a fat, lazy, stupid, abusive, racist, misogynistic, middle class, blue collar, destructive, drunken, Irish Catholic dad, who barely makes enough money to support his family, because you goof off at work, got your ass fired twice, maybe more than that, and what little money you do make, you spend most of it, buying worthless crap like live zoo animals, hiring random celebrities to say something stupid, and constructing stupid vehicles, that look like your face. You've lived half your life and you have nothing to show for it. Your only arguable accomplishments are your kids, and look at us. We're a disaster! :Stewie: Hey, watch it! :Meg: Take a good look at yourself, Peter Griffin. You're a waste of a man. :Peter: Wait a minute ... these are insults! ---- :Meg: Do you both just have your heads up your asses? :Chris: Well, dad must have at some point. Look he's got crap on his ears! :Peter: That's unrelated. ---- :Meg: Do you think it's possible that ... that this family can't survive without some sort of lightning rod to absorb all their dysfunction? ---- :Meg: None of you have done anything wrong. I took all my problems out on you guys and that wasn't fair. Instead, you guys should be taking your problems out on me. :Peter: Oh, so this was all about you. It wasn't about us. :Meg: Yeah. From now on, I'm your designated lightning rod, which will absorb all your negative energy. That way, there'll be no hostility or family arguments going on anymore. :Peter: Alright, that makes sense. See, I thought it was weird that I was a bad dad. ---- :Chris: Your'e a fucking bitch. :Meg: Yes, yes I am. ---- :family (except Brian) goes outside :Lois: Well, we're having a beautiful day of sunshine after the storm. :Peter: We sure do, and it's as good a time as ever for us to enjoy it. :shows up at the door :Brian: Uh, you guys know the storm's not over yet. This is just the eye of the hurricane. :weather instantly starts getting terrible again :Peter: Oh, crap. Everybody inside! Let's all make it through this storm alive! :Griffins enter the house, but Peter stops Meg before closing the door :Meg: Hey, what the Hell!? Let me in! :Peter: Uh, Meg? ... Maybe you should stay outside, you know, do that whole "lightning rod" thing you were talking about earlier. :Meg: I'm going to die out here, you bastard! :Peter: That's kind of the idea. :tries to open the door but it's locked :Meg: What the Hell? :we see Peter barricading the door :Meg: offscreen OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! :Lois: You did this with all the other doors? :Peter: Yep, and the windows have been bullet-proofed so there's no way she can get in. :Lois: Good. :Chris: outside Meg! :to Meg outside :Chris: offscreen Absorb the storm's negative energy and It'll go away! :Meg: You guys are jerks! When I said you could abuse me, I didn't mean you could endanger my life! :Chris: She's so annoying. :Lois: Just leave her be. She's gunna die soon, anyway. :Peter: Yeah, goodbye, Meg. Rest in peace. :guy runs by, screaming :Guy: LOOK OUT! IT'S A DOUBLE FUCKING DECKER BUS! :wind comes by, blowing a double decker bus straight toward The Griffin house :Peter: HOLY CRAP! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US! :Lois: LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! :tries to open the door, but since it's been barricaded shut, she can't leave :Lois: Oh, right. HELP! :family pounds on the window, begging Meg to let them out :Peter: Meg! Let us out of here! :Lois: Help us! :Chris: We're trapped! :Meg: I'm ... gunna stand over here. :steps over and stands in Quagmire's yard :Lois: Oh my GOD, NO! :double decker bus slams into the house, knocking it off it's foundation; The house gets launched up to higher air, where a much stronger gust of wind is blowing, which sends the house flying into the air, blowing off into the distance; Meg is safe and sound, as she was able to move out of the way :The Griffins (Except Meg): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! :Meg: smugly Ha. Have a nice flight, bitches. :crashes and a dramatic music sting plays as we get a close up of Meg's sinister, vengeful face Trivia *This episode is part two of a cross through plot, wherein a hurricane affects all three of Seth MacFarlane's shows, with The Cleveland Show in "The Hurricane" being part one, this being part two, and American Dad! in "Flozelle's Final Fight", being part three. **It is a parody of a stunt used by NBC on November 9, 1991 alternately called Night of the Hurricane and Hurricane Saturday involving a hurricane simultaneously affecting the sitcoms The Golden Girls, Empty Nest, and Nurses. Although no characters from either The Cleveland Show or American Dad! appear in this episode, Cleveland and Peter do appear in "Flozelle's Final Fight" *The three episodes, "The Hurricane", "Seahorse Seashell Party", and "Flozelle's Final Fight" aired on May 1, 2011. Coincidentally, this was around the same time of Hurricane Irene, which affected both Virginia and Rhode Island, turning this into some very offensive content. *In a case of life imitating art, "STEWIE JUST SAID THAT" trended in the United States on Twitter after Act Two where Stewie said that everyone was tweeting "Stewie just said that". *Meg breaks the fourth wall by pointing out, that if Family Guy would be true, Peter would go to prison for abusing her. Likewise, Stewie notes that everyone is on Twitter with his "Stewie Just Said That!". Continuity *This is the second hurricane to hit Quahog, the first one was in "One if by Clam, Two if by Sea". *When the power goes out, Chris assumes that they'll be telling another Star Wars story. This is a callback to the trilogy of Star Wars episodes, "Blue Harvest", "Something, Something, Something, Dark Side", and "It's a Trap!", where Family Guy did Star Wars parodies, and all of them started with the power going out. *Meg calls out on Lois for a number of things, most of which are actual things she did in previous episodes. **Meg called Lois a shoplifter, in reference to the episode "Breaking Out is Hard to Do", where Lois got addicted to shoplifting and got herself sent to prison for it. **Meg called Lois a pornstar, which is a callback to "And I'm Joyce Kinney", where it was revealed, that Lois used to be the lead actress in a pornographic movie titled "The Quest for Fur". **Meg called Lois a drug addict, which might have been a reference to the episode "Deep Throats", where she and Peter did a bunch of weed. **Meg also mentioned all the other men Lois has had sex with, throughout her marriage to Peter, including Bill Clinton in "Bill & Peter's Bogus Journey" and Gene Simmons in "Road to Europe". Cultural References *The title of this episode is a quote from Dan Deacon's "Drinking Out of Cups", an acid-trip recording of Deacon scoffing at a muted TV set. Comedic songwriter Liam Lynch created an accompanying animation that became famous through YouTube. *The movie Peter tries to interpret in charades is Fletch. *Stewie's demanding of a map and Brian's pushing of the wall parody scenes from the film Time Bandits. *During Brian's stoner hallucination, Hayley Smith and Jeff Fischer from American Dad! appear, smoking some weed, themselves and Brian gets caught up in the weird rainbow colors and visuals of their smoke. *Brian's reaction to seeing Lady Gaga nude is patterned after comedian Jerry Lewis. *Stewie's speech at the end parodies the "Very Special Episode" formula. Gallery Peter and Chris Looking Out the Window 1.png Peter and CHris Looking Out the WIndow 2.png Playing FLetch Charades.png The Family Doing Nothing in the Storm.png Hawaiin High Peter.png Barfing Freako.png Brian in High Grass Hallucination.png Da Wheels On Da Bush.png Brian Yelps For Pere.png Brian and Bee Stwie.png Devil Stewie Helly House.png Meg Rants At Chris.png Stewie Just Said That.png Meg Mad at Lois in the Rain.png Meg Calls of Lois 3.png Meg Calls off Peter 1.png Meg Calls Off Peter 3.png See Also *Flozelle's Final Fight *The Hurricane Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Meg Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Poorly-Received Episodes